


Martin Whitly's triple life

by antrazi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Aziraphale is Martin Whitly, Crossover, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: It was strange enough to have a father who was a serial killer. Malcolm wasn't sure he was ready to learn more about him
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly
Kudos: 22





	Martin Whitly's triple life

**Author's Note:**

> It will take a bit time till I can continue this story but I hope posting the first chapter forces me to get to it earlier

Malcolm couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His father was thrust against the back of his cell, in a heavy make out session with somebody tall and lean the profiler didn’t know. The only visible thing from this side was a complicated and artfully messy dark ginger hair bun and very slim cut black clothes. They seemed to realize that they weren’t alone anymore and that Malcolm wasn’t willing to just go away. They separated and sorted themselves out, adjusting clothing.

“I will come back when you have a bit more time. Bye, Angel.“ The man grinned at Malcolm as he left the cell. His sunglasses didn’t cover his amusement at the scene he left behind. The obvious British accent mocking him.

Martin sorted himself as much as he could with his still tied hands and sat on his desk chair, giving his son his attention. “As much as I love you visiting, this was not the best timing, my boy.”

Malcolm tried to analyze what he had seen but the fact that this was his father brought everything to a halt in his mind.

While he knew that it was possible for inmates of Claremont to have a relationship he never pictured his father as one of those. And it also was clearly not a classic prison relationship, the man had neither been a guard or inmate himself.

“One of your fans?” The profiler was aware of the fans serial killers had, and his father was no exception. Given his prolific and honestly artful kills Martin had a number of groupies that would be down for sex, or being killed by The Surgeon or even both at the same time. Malcolm had seen the letters.

“He’s an old friend. From before I ever met your mother.” That was a surprise. “How can I help you today, Malcolm.” Clearly his father was not willing to discuss the man. Malcolm gave in and explained his reason for coming, making a mental note to ask Mr David for the name of the visitor. He had to know more about the stranger.

  * Anthony J Crowley.




End file.
